


Earth? What a stupid name for a planet

by phatrat



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: M/M, Other, This Is STUPID, What have I done???, does alien words count? Sounds? Fuck, gay lol, language barrier kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatrat/pseuds/phatrat
Summary: If you want to beat me up later, I'll be waiting in the parking lot of Wendy's





	Earth? What a stupid name for a planet

**Author's Note:**

> What

Jude starts to flip out when he hears a thump above his head and a muffled mutter that definitely did  _not_  belong to his high pitched sister

So he flew up the stairs, wielding his trusty flare gun like it was the cure for cancer, and kicked open the door with wild, feral panic that stirred deep in his stomach. 

A tall and lanky boy about his age looked up, his slender fingers clutching a pair of shattered sunglasses and stormy gray eyes tinted at the edges with copper narrowed as they met his blue ones. 

Soft ears twitched from the side of his head, the skin of his face a dove gray and spattered with umber freckles. He carried himself with the bitter air of hostility and confusion. 

Oh, and not to mention the GIANT FUCKING HORNS CURLING OVER HIS HEAD. They were a burnt orange at the base, spreading up to a soft yellow at the tip, glossy and ridged. They were sharp, curled at the midsection, dipping down then falling up, like a wave, with three solitary spikes protruding from the bent part and a singular spoke jutting from the bottom of the wave. 

Jude licked his braces once, twice, before screaming. 

"WHAT THE FUCK," he cried out, the alien with the pretty freckles and sharp horns spooked and whirred angrily at him, chirping lowly and clicking his tongue. Thick accented sounds fell from his soft lips and long fangs.

the portal behind him shuddered, the bright light died from it. 

the Boy(tm) sat with him as he cried, black sweater painted with an orange sigil clutched in Jude's fingers as he wept when his sister did not reappear in a flash. He sat there, patting his back and chirring awkwardly as fat tears slid down his stupid peach flushed cheeks. The flare gun sat between them like a battle line, drawn carefully after Jude had stopped his cry-fest. The Boy put his own rifle, thin and scarred, carefully down next to the bright red monstrosity. 

"So.. You. Alien. That's weird." 

Th alien nodded like he understood, his (nice) mouth opening and fangs flashing as he visibly strained. 

"Yeah." 

The same heavy accent clung to his words like syrup, but the English was ok. The accent only made him seem cuter.

"woah, ok, so you speak my language. What's your name?" He ventured out with a simple question.

"D-d-d-" he started, then growled. "Dammek."

"ok! Dammek it is. I'm Jude, Jue Harley. Can you say that?"

"Juyude Harlay." It was a start, but th accent kinda butchered it into a bloody mess.

"let's try again," he smiled patiently as Dammek tried again and again.

-&&&-

"uh, hello?? Hello?" A heavy voice clouded her ears softly. It was a nice heavy though, like a bean blanket heavy. Firm, but cozy. Joey visibly relaxed into the warm arms around her, before startling awake. Green eyes were assaulted by deep, dark red tinged irises and golden sclera. 

She screamed.

"Where's Jude?!" She screamed,

"Who's Jude?!" He screamed back

'what's Jude' hung in the air, at the tip of her tongue before she could stop it. 

She stopped it.

-&&&-

 "See, here, this is called a kitchen!"

"Wha stupid names, 'Earth' and 'kitchen' and 'painting.' Like what the fuck."

He froze when he heard the locked front door jiggle open, a bubbly voice spilling into the chilly air like a fire.

"I forgot about Roxy." He whispered, panicking

"Helllllloooo! Ya miss me kids? I brought back some pancake mix and soda, so we're gonna be living the life tomorrow! Whoop woop, anyways-" 

she stopped when she stepped into the kitchen, her bubblegum pink eyes widening and thin black lips an 'o' shape as she caught sight of a panicking, still puffy eyed Jude and a stotic, taller alien boy with warm toned horns and eyes clouded with stone. 

'what the actual fuc-"


End file.
